spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FabledArc/Bits and parts, here and there
Wow. Those miscellaneous pages are gone. So, just so you people don't have to go through a mess of strike throughs, here's a list of things still needed and on-going projects. Fix-up/Clean up * Space Channel 5 - Just a few others things to clear up. Extra Mode section needs a little more info on what else is new; the "Playstation 2 Versions" section is under control (I'm going through the proper channels to get the info needed to fill it); "Space Channel 5: Ulala's Cosmic Attack" needs to tell what differences are between it and the Dreamcast version; Trivia might be deleted if it isn't filled with something; and a gallery with screenshots (even beta ones). * Space Channel 5: Part 2 - Just a few others things to clear up. The "Playstation 2 Versions" section is under control (I'm going through the proper channels to get the info needed to fill it); Trivia might be deleted if it isn't filled with something; and a gallery with screenshots (even beta ones). * Space Channel 5 (series) - This page needs more info on the ports and remake. Also spin offs. "Ulala's Channel J" needs more information. Pictures One thing we're in need of around here is pictures. Beta shots are cool, but currently our focus is profile pictures. Here's a list of people who still need a pic on their page. *Couple (woman) *White & Yellow Woman *Black Square *Melody McBean I think I might be forgetting another character. If someone can grab a better quality picture than one seen around the site, then by all means, please submit it. Wondering if there are other shots that could be submitted? Then just ask. Chances are, if we don't have it, we probably need it. Projects Eniotna has decided to do the following: * Category:TV Stations - He's going to write up articles on all of the channels in SC5. He's been doing excellent work so far so let the master work. Help in fixing up the articles is appreciated, though. ^_^ * Space Guns - Along the same lines as the "Dance-related Weaponry" category. This should be good, although help is always welcomed. Just ask him what you could do. * Outfits - Brought on by the large amount of unlockable outfits in Part 2, there's going to be an article (maybe more, I don't know) about Ulala's outfits (which change in every single report). Help will be needed in describing the clothing in English. Unclaimed - Stuff we still have to get through * The albums that have no links (Moji Moji, etc.). * Category:Ships - Yes, this is needed. Ships focuses on things like the Astrobeat, the Astrobeat Jr., The Rogueship-A-Go-Go, whatever the ships are called in Part 2's Third Report, etc. * Space Channel 5 Part 2 Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book - (Also known as "Space Channel 5 Part 2 'Really Awesome' Guide Book".) Decision pending on what to do about it. We can only really get this page going if we have someone with the actual book to help out...and a Japanese translator. This is more like an on-going project for later on...if we can find the time and resources to do so. *Space Channel 5 Gyun Gyun Guide Book - Decision pending on what to do about it. As with the other Guide Book, it might be possible to start a translation project for it, although I've no idea what could be obtained from it. If you're going to help... ...make sure you use proper spelling, grammar, spacing, linking, category tags, etc. We need to build up this wiki's credibility. It was abandoned for three years. We have to make it reliable for the first time! If you have any questions whatsoever, just ask one of us admins. let's pull this wiki together, people! In closing And that's it. I know most people use the forums, but there aren't many people around for that to be a very convenient alternative. I'll edit and such as need be here at a later date. Later space cats. Category:Blog posts